Many Mates But Few Loves
by KameeraJones
Summary: Bella turns into a vampire when Victoria bites her and she finds herself in Volterra, Italy where she is surrounded by many men who love her and alot of surprises. The sequel to this story 'Two brothers, one love' is up read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyers own these characters but I own this story so nana nana booboo.**

I opened my eyes, and it was incredible, I could see every single dust mote floating in the air. I could hear children laughing and televisions blazing outside towards the city. And my smelling was amazing I could smell everything no matter how faint, it was simply magical. I presumed I just woke up from my transformation. I briefly recalled the events that lead me here in the heart of Italy surrounded by The Cullens, and The Volturi.

_Flashback_

_Edward was pinned on the ground by Riley, with Victoria circling him like a vulture to its prey. I stood in the field feeling useless. My fiancé was about to die and I could do nothing about it. That's what I thought until I saw a sharp rock near me; I quickly ran to get it and pressed in to my wrist with all my strength. Blood started dripping down my arm profusely._

"_Bella, NO!" Edward roared as he threw off Riley, and tried to reach Victoria but she was too fast she bit me before he could get to her. I felt the venom make its way to my heart and cementing my fate. Before I fell into the horrible, burning pain I heard Carlisle greet the members of the Volturi and trying to convince them to leave me with him and his family. But they refused and somebody picked me up._

_End Flashback_

I remembered that everyone was waiting for me to move or react in fact Jasper was telling people to back up because he thought I was going to attack. I sat up in mere milliseconds and took in the faces of all my loved ones and the cloaked figures. I got off the bed and looked around the room it had faded cream colored walls and red furniture.

"How long was I out for?" I asked pulling my hands through my now silky feeling hair. Everyone laughed at my first newborn words. I looked around the room and recognized everyone. I saw Alec, Felix, Demetri (who were staring at me), Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Heidi of the Volturi. For the Cullens I saw everyone but Edward. Realizing this I asked "Where is he?" Immediately the laughter stopped and everyone was tensed knowing exactly who I meant.

"Well, don't you want to hunt first?" Jasper asked trying to change the subject. I forgot about the thirst all the Cullens described as unbearable but at the back of my throat I felt nothing not even slight discomfort. I shook my head and everyone looked at me shocked. Jasper still insisted I go so all the Cullens and I went to the nearest forest on the outskirts of Volterra.

"Now focus Bella, what do you smell?" Carlisle asked.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the air and smelt a herd of deer seven of them and told that to Carlisle.

"Very good! Now let your senses take over."

I did just as he told me and ran to the direction of where I smelt them and tackled down the biggest one I saw. I snapped its neck and drained it dry. I felt better, after getting some blood. All my other family members had their fill and came back completely clean whereas I was covered with a lot of dirt and blood.

"Wow baby sis, you look like killed an army of deer instead of just one!" Emmett commented I looked down embarrassed and everyone gasped

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you're blushing and you're eyes are their human color again!" answered Alice. She walked slowly up to me and put her index finger on my cheek. I fell down in pain and as soon as it was there it left. "Bella what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Alice asked frantically.

"No you didn't hurt me; I just felt a burning sensation. What was that?" I then got a vision.

_Vision_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all seated on their thrones talking amongst themselves until I walked in accompanied by my family (The Cullens). "Aww Bella there you are based on the knowledge we have received, you can absorb powers and is a shield don't try to deny it. I'm sorry Carlisle but no matter how much she wants to be in your coven she has to stay here she is a liability so she has two choices either she can die or join us." Aro said happily._

_I looked around at my family's downtrodden expressions. I looked up at the thrones and almost inaudibly whispered "I'll join the Volturi."_

_End Vision_

I fell down in sobs and explained the vision to everyone and they started sobbing too. The difference between my sobbing and theirs was I actually had tears falling down. We knew there was no use running away so we walked to the castle. Then my vision came true. When I told them I'd join all three brothers clapped happily. I turned to say goodbye to each one of the Cullens. I gained Jasper's power and felt how upset they were.

They turned to leave but I had one question the needed to answer. "Where was Edward?"


	2. A lot to take in

**Stephanie Meyers owns them not I.**

Alice looked at me then hugged me. Then she explained "Bella we were trying not to tell you but Edward is still in Forks. He blames himself and he says he can't see you now, but he'll come around, he's just a little… upset right now."

I didn't realize tears were coming out my eyes until I heard Aro gasp. They weren't there when I cried the first time. Alice tried to comfort me but I couldn't be comforted I just sobbed and eventually they had to leave or they'd miss their flight. Aro came up to me and said everything was going to be okay. I believed him and he held me in a fatherly way.

"Please don't cry, dear one, I know something that will make you feel better." Aro said nicely. "Jane, come show Bella to her new room."

Jane came in with a sympathetic smile. "Come with me Bella, you have to get changed out of those dirty clothes." I looked down and realized my clothes were absolutely filthy. I chuckled and so did Jane. I think we're going to be great friends.

Jane ran out of the throne room and I followed, she stopped outside of mahogany doors with brass handles. "Here you are princess." Jane said and then covered her hands over her mouth as soon as she let that slip. "Aww man Aro's going to kill me if he knew I told you." she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't tell Aro but he plans on making you his daughter. He was talking about shortly before you walked in the throne room; he plans on surprising you tonight." Jane finally admitted. I was shocked to say the least and mildly flattered.

"Thanks for telling me Jane."

"Anytime." She said happily then skipped to her room which was on the other side of the hallway.

I went into my room and took in the surrounding. My room had a huge window overlooking Volterra, and had the same color scheme of the room I transformed in. The walls were off white with crimson furniture. The bed stood in the middle and was the easily the biggest bed I'd ever seen. There was a walk in closet stocked with clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a red t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and it was luxurious with a 5-person Jacuzzi. I walked over to the all white shower and turned on the water. I bathed for thirty minutes before realizing I left the clothes on my bed. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and opened the bathroom door.

There stood Alec, Demetri, and Felix staring at me wide eyed with their jaws open. I blushed before telling them to turn around. They all did and then I grabbed my clothes and sprinted off to the bathroom to get changed. After I was fully clothed I found them still facing the other way.

"It's okay guys you can turn around." They all turned at the same time, looking ashamed that they stared at me almost naked moments ago. "Why are you here anyway?"

Felix answered "Aro insisted we'd all escort you to the throne room for a surprise." I nodded my head and followed them out my room and back to where my father was, wait did I just call Aro my dad I scolded myself for using such familiar terms for someone who threatened to kill not even an hour ago.

As soon as we walked in the doors, Aro stood up and said "Ah, Isabella I have some exciting news. It seems that Marcus has seen our tie as a father/daughter one. I have decided to adopt you as my daughter if that's okay with you, of course." I nodded quickly not trying to offend him. "So with the adoption come a new title and that is Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."

Even though I heard Jane tell me this earlier I was still dumbfounded. "I'm really a princess?" I questioned aloud. All Aro did was smile and nod.

"But the surprises do not stop there, Isabella, Marcus has seen ties quite unusual for you. I'll let him explain for himself."

"Dear niece, it seems that you are quite loved, you have many brother and sister ties, but this is not what I found unusual. It seems that you don't have one mate." Marcus explained.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't have a mate?" I said brokenly.

He looked at me and chuckled "No Isabella, I said you don't have one mate, because the truth of the matter is you have five."

I felt very dizzy with this information. "Five… Mates…" was all I muttered before I fainted.


	3. You win one you lose one

**I really don't own twilight but if I did it be filled with more Volturi.**

I woke up in my own room; I was lying in bed and turned to see Alec sitting by my bed with his hands in his face. I felt this pull towards him, I wanted to her his perfect voice and I wanted to see his face; I had no idea where this strange desire came from. "Alec?" I asked he looked at me and he smiled a smile so breathtakingly beautiful I think my dead heart would've fluttered.

He jumped on my bed and hugged me with as much force that might've killed a human, and when he touched me I felt a pleasant shock go down my spine and a burning feeling as I now possessed his power. "Oh Bella, I've been waiting for you to wake up." He said joyously "You worried me so, I thought something happened. I didn't even know vampires could faint! Are you okay?" he asked and panic soon showed on his face. I smiled.

"Alec, are you okay?" I said cupping his cheek "your eyes they're so black. How long have you been by my bedside?"

"You've been unconscious for ten days. I didn't want to leave you." He said looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"But you must be in so much pain."

"Bella, this pain is nothing compared to the pain of if I lost you." I looked at him and saw the sincerity burning in his eyes, and felt love radiating off of him in waves. We didn't even realize we both were leaning forward until our lips met. I was immediately swept up in the moment and knotted my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer by my waist; we were rolling around until he was on top of me.

I heard a hiss come from the direction of the door and felt Alec disappear from on top of me. I heard a crash and saw him go back first into the wall nearest to the window. I turned back and saw Demetri in a fighting crouch, growls coming out of his throat loud and fierce. Alec recovered and mimicked the same position. I ran from my bed and placed a hand on both of their chests, they got out of their crouches and stood up. I felt the same shock go down my spine when I touched Demetri's chest and then a bit of pain from copying his power.

"You guys need to stop. Why are you even fighting?" I said looking at both of them and felt the anger and hate they were emitting.

Demetri looked at me and explained "Bella, you are both of our mates; I can't help it is natural to want to destroy a man that isn't you who is kissing your mate."

More hisses came. I tried to calm them down using Jasper's gift but it was hopeless. "Demetri please follow me so you don't feel the need to rip apart Alec." He nodded at me and took my hand in a territorial way just to spite Alec and then we walked out the door towards Marcus's study.

Demetri's POV

Ever since Bella fainted Aro has been sending me on missions. I think he was trying to get me from worrying but it wasn't helping. Alec got to stay by her side and he wasn't even scolded for not feeding. Today was different though, Aro let me see Bella. I was ecstatic because I got to see her finally awake. I headed towards her room. I was completely furious after I opened up the door.

There was my Bella with Alec on top of her. I hissed and threw him to the wall. He recovered and he crouched down as we circled each other. Bella ran up to us and put a hand on our chests. I felt a shock go down my back as she did this, it felt amazing. But Bella was upset on why we we're fighting; she asked us why we were at each other throats and explained that she was also my mate and this was a natural reaction.

"Demetri please follow me so you don't feel the need to rip apart Alec." I nodded, grabbed her hand territorially and followed her on the way to Marcus's study. All the while I held her hand and enjoyed the tingly sensation going through me.

Marcus POV

I had been a mess all day. I kept looking at Bella's ties to make sure I wasn't wrong, it seemed impossible to have five mates. I did some research and found out what happens when she picks only one. It says the rest of her mates will live in unbelievable pain for the next thousand years until their mates will be born. I shook my head; I was not looking forward to the next ten centuries when she decides who she wants.

Right now I see her ties to Alec and Demetri grew even more, it was quite beautiful if I do say so myself. I was so consumed in thought I barely heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called

Bella walked in with Demetri on her heels. "Uncle, what can you tell me about my ties that I don't already know." She said looking intently at me. When she said this a new development happened to one of her mates ties and I needed to tell her or else it could ruin all her mates' ties.

"Bella, it seems Edward misses you, he is one of your mates you know. He's longing to be with you. But I see that soon you will only have four mates. You are going to break off the engagement with Edward."

We all sat in silence until her phone rang. From my seat I could see her caller id said that it was Edward. She was about to break it off with him and his thousand years of misery were going to start any minute now. Bell picked up her phone and ran out of earshot of all of us. All I hope is that everything works out.


	4. A long day

**Stephanie Meyers really owns these characters but I wish I did.**

Bella POV

I walked into the hallway with my phone. I picked it up "Hello Edward." I said as coldly as possible.

"Bella, love, where are you? Did they hurt you?" Edward blurted in a speed too fast for a human to understand.

"No, Edward, they did not hurt me! Unlike you! How could you leave me here, I am or was after all your _fiancé_!" I sneered the last word.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I love you, and you **are** my fiancé, not **were.**"

"No I am not your fiancé," I took a breath "I no longer love you."

"But… Bella … I…," Edward whispered, all I heard was dry sobbing on the other end. I hung up the phone and took deep breaths. 'He'll get over me' I told myself. I was waiting for a wave of guilt or sadness but I felt nothing. I walked to my room at a human pace and sat down on my bed feeling alone.

Felix came in and saw me on my bed looking pitiful. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked looking truly concerned.

"Nothing, I suppose I just feel lonely know that I have no one."

"Bella, never say that you have us, all of us, and more specifically you have me." I hugged him as hard as I could he was really a good friend. When I touched him another spark went through me. I had found my third mate.

"So, erm Bella would you like to do something with me today, you can say no if you want." he muttered. I looked at him and he looked like a schoolboy confessing his crush.

I laughed "Of course I would love to." I stated simply, and he jumped up looking on top of the world, I chuckled again as he told me he'll pick me up 6' o clock and for me to dress comfortably before running out of my door. It was 2:30 I had 3 and a half hours to myself. I looked in my bookshelf and nothing that interested me until I stumbled upon _Wuthering Heights._

I was reading for about 15 minutes until I heard knock on my door. I quickly got up and opened it there on the other side stood Demetri. He looked at me then quickly looked down again. "Bella," he started "would you like to do something tomorrow with me?"

I really wanted to say yes but I knew I already told Felix we would do something later tonight. "I'm sorry Demetri but Felix asked me on a date tonight, and I don't want to be rude by accepting another on the next night."

"I know that Felix asked you, we talked, he said that you weren't his property much to his reluctance and that he will let you decide."

I looked at Demetri again "Okay, how should I dress and what time?"

He looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile "Dress formal and I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay" I replied. He picked me up and spun me around in a bear hug and quickly pecked me on the lips before running off to who knows where. Before I could resume my book another knock sounded off my door. I opened it and much to my surprise it was Jane.

"Hey Bells," she said already using my nickname "Aro wants me to escort you to the thrown room."

We ran down the hallways and the stairs to the throne room where my fathers and uncles sat waiting for my arrival. "Ahh, Isabella you're finally here, I have some exciting news."

"What is it father?" I asked, he looked thrilled at what I called him.

"Well, my dearest daughter I appointed you one of the guards to be your official escort." Aro said happily.

"You got me, a bodyguard?" I asked unbelievingly.

"More or less." Was his reply.

"Who is it?"

"It's one of our strongest guards, you already know him, and he was there when you fainted." My mind flashed across all the possibilities and came to the one plausible person.

"Alec?"

"Correct." Aro said. "Get out here Alec!" Aro barked. From the same door I previously came in Alec walked from behind.

"You may now go and do as you please." Aro announced.

"Okay see you , dad." I yelled running out into the hallway. Alec was close behind, as I ran up to my room again. I just read as Alec watched me. A question came into my mind.

" Hey Alec how come Aro doesn't like you?"

"It's a long story, but it involves a lap dance and 4th of July of 1997." He said trying to hold down a smile, I laughed so loud. So here I was with my three mates in a castle and another one back home. This was not anywhere near how I planned my week out.

As I was there reading a part of me wondered who my fifth mate was.


	5. Three small words one big meaning

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

I read for about an hour before it was time to get ready for my date with Felix. It was already 5 o' clock. As I was getting ready Alec stepped out for a second saying that he needed to talk to Aro. At 5:35 I was ready, I was wearing a red t-shirt with a white floral design on it and a regular white skirt and I also wore a pair of red flats. I put on mascara and eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. I sat on my bed just waiting for Felix and ay dreaming. At 5:45 there was a knock on the door, I ran to it with vampire speed to see… Alec? Yeah, Alec was at my door looking down.

"Bella," he started "I'm sorry to inform you Felix has been sent on a mission, and won't be back for a week I'm sorry but he won't be able to see you tonight." He said still looking down.

I gave a said sigh and said "oh" before flopping on my bed. He was quickly sitting next to me.

"If you want, you could hang out with me tonight." He offered.

I nodded my head and he quickly pulled me up. "C'mon then what are we waiting for?" He said smiling brightly.

He picked me up bridal style and sped down the hallway. "Where are we going?"I asked.

"Well there's something I want to show you about ten miles east of here." He jolted out the castle doors as he said that and within minutes we were by a clear lake, and surrounded by a meadow with flowers of every color.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured probably thinking I couldn't hear him.

I sat down took my shoes off and put my feet in the water, it felt so soothing, Alec quickly sat next to me and did the same gesture.

I really wanted to hear his voice so I asked a question I always wondered. "Alec how did you become a vampire?"

He looked at me and sighed. "It's a long story." He warned.

I gazed into his crimson eyes and said "I have time."

"Okay," he began "it all started in Verona, Italy about 500 years ago. Jane and I were born into a household of violence. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father always hated us for that. He used to beat us every day after he got drunk, I remember that I always numbed my senses after I turned around fifteen so I wouldn't feel anything whereas Jane used the pain he inflicted and tried to redirect it to other people at a very early age. I actually remember having a older brother, Giovanni, he might've been about a year and a half older than us and he was without a doubt father's favorite. Sometimes he would try to distract father so that Jane and I wouldn't have to get beaten as badly. We loved our brother and he loved us, but he had to leave every now and then to go to university, and after he left father would always beat us worse than usual. When it was the eve of me and Jane's sixteenth birthday father decided he didn't like beating us anymore so he accused us of witchcraft. The elders of our village held counsel and found us guilty the next day. We were tied onto stakes and were about to be burned alive when Aro came and freed us before killing everybody and the scene. He explained to us what we were and gave us a chance to decide if we wanted to join him if not we would be killed. We agree to be a part of his guard and he bit us, three days later we woke up in a glorious room and had on new clothes. I turned to Jane and saw she looked childish maybe about fourteen or so and she said I looked roughly eighteen, we had a theory that since she used her powers to inflict pain at a young age that she looked young, and since I used my powers at an older age I looked more mature. Ever since then we have been here in Volterra." He finished.

I stood there gob smacked. "What happened to your brother?" I whispered.

"We don't know. He wasn't there when we were almost burned so he wasn't killed, so he probably lived a happy life, or that is what we like to believe anyway." He explained.

I enveloped him in a hug and dry sobbed. He had such a sad story! I just wanted to kill his horrible man of a father. "Alec, I'm s-s-sorry!" I cried.

"What is there to be sorry about, it wasn't your fault, what's done is done, and nothing can change it besides there is a happy ending in it." He told me looking at me with a small smile.

"What's the happy ending?" I asked sniffling.

"Well, I got meet you." He said looking down embarrassed. Then he looked up at me to gauge my reaction.

I leaned in and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I pulled away to look at the sunset and he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"I love you." I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth with both my hands, and looked over to him he was completely beaming.

"I love you too." He said proudly, and I relaxed and put my head on his shoulder.

We stayed and talked until it got completely dark then he walked me back to the castle and up to my room, where he kissed me one last time before heading off to his room. I lied on my bed perfectly content and day dreamed of me and Alec.


	6. A visitor in the night

**I don't own these characters SM does.**

When I decided it was time to stop daydreaming and opened my eyes, I saw it was 11:00 a.m. Wow, I must've just been sitting here for hours, it was almost like I was sleeping I got up and opened my closet to find something to where, I got out a plain white tee and black jeans. I showered for two hours just enjoying the hot water. After I got dressed I went downstairs to find Marcus. He was in his study just reading when I knocked he answered with a breathy "Come in."

"Hi Marcus."

"Ahh, hello Isabella care to hear about you ties to others"

"No I was just wondering if you had a library here."

"Yes we do, go down this corridor make two lefts and one right and you'll see it."

"Thank you." I called before running out the room and using his directions to find a lavish room filled with millions of books. "Wow." I said mostly to myself.

I walked around picked out all the classic books and I started to read. I picked _Romeo and Juliet _and was done three hours later. It was just nice to have time to myself, but I briskly made my way to my room to get ready for my date with Demetri. I picked out a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps. I put on red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I put on red dangly earrings. I was ready at exactly six o' clock and I heard a knock on the door just as finished adjusting my dress. I opened the door to a tuxxed out Demetri; he had a smile on his face when I opened the door but after I completely stepped out his jaw almost hit the floor. I smiled slightly at that.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He quickly regained his composure and held his arm out for me, I took it and he led me to the car garage. He escorted me to a red Ferrari and helped me in then he got to the driver's side and revved the engine we sped off going easily 200 mph. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I saw you today in the library and saw you pick out the classic books, and thought you might enjoy seeing a production of Romeo and Juliet." He answered coolly.

"Really? I love Romeo and Juliet; this will be so much fun."

"I was hoping you were going to say to that." He told me happily.

We parked and walked into the theater we got front row seats and saw the entire production probably without blinking. It was really magical; the actors got a standing ovation. I dry sobbed quietly during the end. When we walked outside, Demetri and I told each other our favorite parts. When we got in the car I wondered something. Demetri had an English accent and most trusted guards were fairly old so I had to ask.

"Demetri," I said calling his attention from the road "how old are you? I don't mean to pry it's just I was wondering if you saw the original Romeo and Juliet."

"I am actually not that old Bella, I was born in England but during the early 1800's, I was a little after Shakespeare's time."

"Oh, well what was it like back then?"  
"Well, I only remember bits and pieces but I know that it was very buzzing. With new inventions and culture it really was quite stimulating." Demetri explained. "But Bella, why don't you tell me about you."

I told him everything starting a little before I moved to Forks and to the part about how I got here. He nodded mostly through and looked like he was actually listening. When I was done I realized we were in the parking lot again. He walked to the passenger door and helped me out. He was taking me to my room. He told me how I had a really peculiar story. When we reached my door, I told him I had a good time. He bent down and kissed me and only one word popped into my mind 'ALEC' was I could think.

I pushed Demetri away and looked at his face, that was the wrong move he had rejection and sadness plastered all over his face. "I'm sorry Demetri I like you I really do but I love Alec." I told him quietly he nodded his head and ran at vampire speed out the castle. I flung myself on my bed and sobbed. I just ruined someone else's life! I continued to bawl until someone entered my room. I looked up and I had never seen him before, he was tall but not lanky, he had dark brown curly hair and was definitely a vampire, he looked to be about twenty. He had a chalky olive complexion and looked somewhat familiar.

"What's wrong?" the stranger asked.

"It's a very long story, and I'm sure you have better things to do." I said sniffling.

"Naw, I'd rather help a beautiful woman feel better." He told me walking closer and sitting next to me.

I told him everything starting with just before I became a vampire until now, I didn't use real names I mostly just used letters. After I told him everything he hugged me, I felt a great tingly sensation and inhaled, he smelt like cinnamon and flowers.

"It'll all be okay," he assured me "I have to go now but you'll see me around, okay, I'm joining the Volturi." He whispered before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I called out "What's your name?" I asked.

"Giovanni." He said simply before walking out of my room.

I looked at him go and realized I found my fifth mate. I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt and just sat down, waiting for morning to come after about two hours in the dark and silence. Alec came in excitedly. "Bella, come quick!" he yelled out I got up and followed him to the throne room, I saw Jane waiting at the doors and she was literally bouncing around in excitement.

"Why are you two so giddy?" I demanded

"We found him, we found our brother!" Jane exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" I opened the doors and saw Giovanni standing next to Aro in the middle of the room. Oh no.


	7. Choosing

**Stephanie Meyers owns them for real.**

I stood there with my jaw completely open. Jane and Alec came in and showered their brother in hugs and 'how are you's. Giovanni stared at me and I still couldn't move finally Alec came and pulled me to his brother.

"Giovanni, this is my Bella." Alec announced.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Bella. I didn't know that the man you told me of was Alec." Giovanni told me.

"You've already met?" Jane asked bewildered, I nodded my head.

"Yesterday he helped me sort something's out." I finally confessed.

"Yes and Marcus told me interesting news about us, Bella, it seems that we are mates." Giovanni said without hesitation, I fought back the good shiver that was creeping up my back at the way he said my name.

Alec growled softly, and then smiled. "Sorry, brother but Bella is my mate." He emphasized this by pulling me into his side by my waist.

"Yes, but you forget brother that Marcus is never wrong about relationships, I am also Bella's mate."

Alec growled a little louder this time and told Giovanni, "I love Bella, Gio."

"I do too." Giovanni announced a growl coming from deep within his chest.

Alec then gently moved me away and started growling at his brother, they circled each other and lunged only to fall down in pain.

Jane was glaring at them "Let's not fight we haven't seen each other in 500 years." She stated calmly. She moved her glare from them and they stood up.

"She's right let's make peace, for now." Alec suggested.

"Agreed." Giovanni responded.

This whole time I was about five feet away and I finally said something. "Maybe you should all go hunting or something, and catch up."

"Excellent idea, mi amor." Alec called out walking to me and kissing me, probably just to prove something to his brother. He pulled away and took my hand "We'll be back in about a day or so."

"Okay" I said dumbly. "I'll miss you Alec, see you later you guys!" I called as they walked away.

I was so screwed, my fifth mate was my other mate's long lost brother. I walked awa y asking myself the basic question. Alec or Giovanni?

**There will be a sequel not a next chapter this story is done. You decide who should win Bella over in your Reviews or Pm me.**


	8. Chapter 8

THE SEQUEL TO THIS IS FINALLY UP.

Checkout 'two brothers, one love' the continuation of 'many mates, but few loves'

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.


	9. New story published

I added a new story it is a Bella/ Carlisle/Emmett/Jasper/Edward! Give it a try!

Signed,

KameeraJones


End file.
